Remembering Rain
by SK9
Summary: Kairi wakes up without any memory. She searches, and finds her answers. But is she going to be happy with these answers? Or will they hurt her? KaiSor RikOOC AxelOOC


Chapter 1- Memory

She woke up. When she did, she tried to think of who she was. She tried to think of her past. She tried so hard, and found no answers to any of her questions. She was nothing. A **nobody**. Where were her memories? She knew this: They were locked away somewhere in the realm of her mind. All that was missing was the key. She went outside to find out at least one thing about herself. But the area she was in didn't seem familiar to her at all. Why? Why her? Her red hair swayed in the wind, as her empty, fearful, frightened blue eyes flitted about. She didn't know where to look for answers. She didn't know who to ask. So she simply went to the biggest place: A castle. The premises was rainy, and was a dark city. A heart-shaped moon was visible. She thought it to be ethereal and haunting, yet beautiful. Just like how she was then. The place was deserted, there was no mistaking that bit of information. So she fell down. Collapsed mentally, and physically. She fell to the ground and cried.

A year later..

A lady told the girl she was now sixteen years of age. She also found her name was Kairi. She found ways to travel about the worlds. And she became secluded, hiding. She constantly wore a pair of black capri pants, and a tight white t-shirt under a purple, hooded zip-up hoodie, and a purple version of the shoes she wears in KH2. She gained a black and purple keyblade, fought to protect worlds from heartless, and never really stopped traveling.

" Excuse me, ma'am?"

" Mm?" replied Kairi, turning her head.

" There's a group of world heroes traveling about. All keyblade masters are expecting to meet the group."

" Oh. Thanks for telling me." Kairi quickly ran toward the front of the town. A boy with spiky brown hair and cheerful blue eyes, an overly-sized mouse, Goofy, a strange duck, a spiky-haired redhead, and a white-haired boy.

" Interesting.." remarked Kairi.

" Kairi! We have a meeting to go to!" hissed a voice behind Kairi.

" Oh! Hey, Kikyo!" Kikyo had black hair and blue eyes. Her long hair was in a high ponytail. Kikyo and Kairi worked for an organization known as "The Keys of Destiny." There were thirteen members.

" What's the meeting about?" asked Kairi.

" Those people," said Kikyo, pointing at the group.

" They're quite a motley crew, aren't they?" smirked Kairi.

" You haven't lost your cruelty yet, have you?" sighed Kikyo, " Now can we please leave before leader-sama kills us?"

" Sure, why not?" And the two left.

" I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm calling a meeting during the arrival of the keyblade master, aren't you?" asked leader's buzzing, holographic, shadowed form.

" Yeah. Why did you call us?" asked Keiko, a girl with brown hair and green eyes. She, Kairi, and Kikyo were the dream-team, always finishing missions on time. There were four teams of three. And leader always sat there, calling meetings. But they all knew by his very presence that he was fifty times stronger than all of them combined.

" I called this meeting to announce the departure of Keiko, Kikyo, and Kairi from our organization. They will be going with the team which arrived today, to stop the Heartless and all other evil. They will be replaced. Good luck, girls!" For Kairi, the world stopped moving. Her? _Leaving?_ Impossible! Not real! Just a dream! Leader had to be kidding! Right?

" You girls may pack your things and leave." All three females had horrified expressions upon their faces.

" Why do we have to go?" asked Kikyo.

" You three are the most suited to combat. Meaning you won't be burdens on the keyblade master's team. Also, you three have been constantly disobeying our rules. The entire organization voted you three out." And the three lowered their heads in defeat, and stalked out of the room to pack their things.

" That is so fucking unfair!" exclaimed Kairi angrily, once they got into their room and were packing.

" I understand," sighed Kikyo.

" We're the star team! We never ever leave a mission unfinished or done imperfectly!" complained Keiko.

" Stop complaining. We'll get more out of this experience than we could in a thousand years in this place," said Kikyo.

" Well, that's one way to look at it," said Kairi.

" Uh-huh," said Keiko. Sighing, by evening, the girls left the building.

" So, what's the last thing you want to do here?" asked Kairi.

" I want to buy some potions," shrugged Kikyo.

" I want to buy keyblade magic books so we can learn new spells," said Keiko.

" I want to find out one more thing about my past," said Kairi.

" Then let's do it!" smiled Keiko. The three divided and started conquering.

" Potions now or it's your neck," threatened Kikyo.

" Uh.. Excuse me, I'd like three copies of that keyblade magic book," said Keiko.

" Do you recognize me?" asked Kairi.

" No," said a poor old lady.

" Alright, here's your potions!"

" Here's your three copies of the keyblade magic book. One thousand munny please!"

" How'd your shopping trips go?" asked Kairi.

" Well," said the two simultaneously.

" Okay, let's go!" smiled Keiko. And with large bags, the three went toward the town square to get to the gummy ship.

" No, Sora, you're such an idiot!" They could hear laughing from the inside.

" Then Riku, why'd you fight me for Kairi, if you're so smart?" Kairi's eyes widened. _They knew me! _ The three didn't hesitate to knock on the door once they heard that comment.

" Hello?" The white-haired boy answered. His eyes widened.

" You… No. You aren't. C'mon in!" The three girls entered the place.

" My name is Kairi!" said Kairi.

" I'm Keiko!"

" And I'm Kikyo."

" Welcome aboard. I'm Riku. Kairi… I'd like to talk to you. Alone," said Riku, glancing at Kikyo and Keiko.

" Okay, okay!" said Kikyo. And he took Kairi into another room.

" Why don't you remember me?" Kairi gasped.

" I don't really remember… Anything." Now it was Riku's turn to gasp.

" What?! I'm one of your best friends!"

" I am?"

" Yeah! But in the World that Never Was, you went and betrayed Sora and I." _Sora… Riku… Those names seem familiar… And I woke up in the World that Never Was… I'm really going to find out who I am, finally!_

Kairi's eyes skimmed over the room's contents. And came upon a picture. Of a red-head with neck-length hair, between a spiky-haired brunette and Riku. Kairi's eyes widened as memories flooded into her mind through the lock.

_" We're going to race. Whoever wins gives Kairi a paopu fruit!" challenged Riku, smirking at the other one._

_" Really? I don't think so!" smiled Sora. _

_" Go Sora!" giggled Kairi. _

" I remember now! I have my memories up to when I was fourteen!" Riku sighed in relief. But then realized a year of her life was still missing.

" Okay. Let me tell you… What happened last year. You were captured by organization thirteen." _Men in black cloaks.._

" They turned you against Sora and I." _I hated them with all my heart._

" You joined them and fought Sora. You almost killed him." _His body lay bleeding as he cried for her to try and remember that they were friends._

" Mickey was really angry, so he threw you down a cliff so the nobodies could have you." _The fear skyrocketing as she watched in horror as she was left behind._

" Then we decided to forget about you and move on with our lives." _I was accepted by the nobodies as their leader! They put me in a bed to recover. And then… I woke up. With no memory whatsoever._

Kairi bore a horrified expression, as her past hit her in the face.

" Stay away from me!" And Kairi dashed to the exit. _They left me behind._

_" Kairi! How dare you betray Sora?! You almost killed him! You betrayed us all! Begone with you!" She fell, and watched everyone glare down at her. She wanted death more than anything. But the nobodies knew how it felt. They cared for her. And she tried her best to live up to their expectations. But when she couldn't, she found Kikyo. She left to Twilight Town with Kikyo, to the place of their organization.._

" Kairi, what's wrong?" asked Keiko. Kairi ran right past her. _I don't want to be here! Anywhere but here!_

" Kairi, come back here!" shouted Kikyo. She kept running. She exited. She kept running. _Let me be! I don't want to be around those people!_ And she stopped. She was okay. She was perfectly safe. Nothing could go wrong when she was alone. Nothing.

" Are you… Kairi?" Kairi looked up to see the exact face she never wanted to see again: Sora. Kairi tensed and prepared to run.

" Why're you so tense, Kai?" Kairi looked at him.

" I remember now."

" Remember what?"

" Being left to die." And she ran. As fast as she could from him. The only thing separating her from bliss was her past. She tried to outrun everything. Her past, Sora, everything. But sometimes, things caught up with her.

" Stop running! Kairi, you have nowhere to go!" Kairi had been trained as an elite assassin. There was always a place to go. She flipped up in the air, and landed on the roof of a shop. Sora caught up to her again. This time, he rammed into her and they both rolled off the roof. Sora landed on top of Kairi. She rolled out underneath him and kept running. Sora kept following. _Geez, does this guy ever give up?_

_" I'll never give up! Not until I save Kairi! I promise!" shouted Sora at Riku._

Nope. He wasn't going to give up until she went back. Too bad. She gave herself up by collapsing. It started to rain. Sora carried Kairi bridal style back to the gummi ship.

" Got her!" smiled Sora. And the room looked at him, shocked.

YOU BETTER REVIEW!!


End file.
